


Poolside

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Attending a pool party celebrating Prince Noctis's bethrothal to the Oracle of Tenabrae turns out to be an exciting evening for you, all because of Prompto's devious nature.





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr friend of mine was feeling really sad, and wanted to do a fic/art exchange, so I stopped everything I was doing to write this for her. It made her feel better.

Stretching out in the reclined lounge chair near the pool, you let the lights that illuminated the unnaturally beautiful blue of the pool in front of you cast silver ripples of light across your legs as you sipped on your drink. It was night, and the weather was perfect for a pool party at a hotel. It was rare that Noct would go and do something like this for his friends, but he had started being more impulsive lately due to the fact that he was going to be leaving on the most important road trip of his life in a few weeks. So, renting out a small hotel for the night and hosting a party where basically almost anyone who knew him from high school and on was invited had been quite the success. It didn’t even get as rowdy as you had expected considering that alcohol was being served. _I was expecting at least one person to barf in the hot tub._ The worst thing that happened was Prompto slipping right before attempting to out-cannonball Gladio and flailing right into the pool in a less graceful manner than he intended. _I wish I had taken a photo of that in action._

You loved your adorable ball of sunshine. Dating him had made your life a lot better, with his contagious upbeat nature and his ability to make just about anyone around him happy. It was scary to know that he would soon be off escorting the Lucian prince across Duscae, facing all of what lies beyond the safety of the walls of Insomnia when he had never left the sprawling city. It was even scarier to know that you wouldn’t be able to see him for a long time until they returned. So you were looking forward to making the most out of the time you had left to spend with him, unwilling to waste any moments that you could make to hold close to you while he was gone.

Right now, you were watching him fondly from your vantage point poolside, idly swimming from one side of the pool to the other. It was late, and everyone else had either retired inside for the evening or found their way back to their homes after a pleasant night out. But Prompto was addicted to having the whole pool to himself, and you were addicted to having _him_ all to yourself, memorizing how relaxed he looked floating across the surface and putting it in the ever-growing memory box in your head. After a moments thought, you placed your half-finished mixed drink to the side table and got up from your seat, padding over to the side of the pool and sitting down there. You let your legs dangle into the warm water, smiling fondly at Prompto who finished his lazy lap and was circling back around to your end of the pool.

“You know, I catch you staring at me a lot, lately,” the blond said, floating over to you with a grin on his face. “Never would’ve pegged you to be the pining type before now.”

Rolling your eyes good-naturedly, you splashed him lightly with a swing of your foot. “Yeah, sorry for loving you too much, dork.” You gave him a smile as he came closer, pushing his hair out of his face. “You know I’ll miss you.”

“Me too. But I don’t want to waste time being sad…” Reaching up suddenly, he grabbed onto your legs, and you let out a high-pitched shriek as he pulled you off the edge and into the water with him. He stopped you from becoming totally submerged in the water, holding you by the shoulders and looking mighty pleased with himself for it. “Let’s create better memories that we can both hold onto.”

His lips were soft and tasting slightly of the chlorine that was filtering through the pool as he kissed you, and you melted easily into it just as you had done many times before. It was rare that he initiated it, as you were usually the one trying to sneak in kisses any time you could. But when Prompto went for it… you _knew_ that you were going to be in for a good time. The alcohol and the atmosphere must’ve jumpstarted his impulsive side, because he wasted no time taking the kiss from something loving and flirty to nearly engulfing your mouth with his own. Moaning into the kiss, you wrapped your arms around his neck and further encouraged his exploration of your mouth with his tongue, the gentle lapping of the water to the sides of the pool the only other sound filtering to your ears.

When you two finally came up for air, Prompto leaned to your ear, his damp hair tickling the side of your face. “You know, I’ve _always_ wanted to try having sex in a pool.” 

_Oh, he’s in one of his adventurous moods tonight._ “I’m sure, Prom. But I hate to inform you that I’m not keen on having pool water going up certain areas of my… _oh_ …” Trailing off as one of his hands left your shoulder to go straight for that sensitive area right between your legs, you jerked at the initial sensation of his fingers expertly finding your clit and rubbing it in a circular motion through your swimsuit.

“Can I convince you?” He murmured, his light blue eyes reflecting the glare of the underwater lights as he watched you squirm from his ministrations. Leaning down to nibble a small trail on your neck, you felt the tightly wound ribbon on your inhibitions slowly become unraveled at his ministrations, and you half cursed him for it. Prompto could be _very_ persuasive at times, and the heavier your breaths got was evidence of just how good he had gotten at coaxing you into certain endeavors. 

“M-maybe, but… shit, Prom…” you gasped at the feeling of his very erect cock poking at you through his swim trunks, and one of your legs floated upwards to lightly grasp his waist almost unconsciously. He hummed in approval as he continued massaging your clit, looking down at you with lidded eyes.

“Why not? No one’s here but us. And if you keep it down, then no one is gonna think to investigate,” Prompto’s lips curved into a devious smile. “That is, if you _can_ keep it down.”

You were in a world of trouble, now. That salacious side of Prompto was out in full force, you were in an empty but public place, his fingers were doing things to you that was making it hard to resist or even communicate in full sentences, and pinned against the side of a pool that was going to see more action in it than you thought when you attended this function earlier in the evening. Leaning your head back, you rested it on the lip of the pool while you chanced letting out a heady moan, struggling to keep the pitch of it low despite wanting to let loose like you usually did in the privacy of a bedroom.

“Sorry, I just love seeing you trying to resist what you know you can’t,” Prompto admitted, removing his fingers and replacing it with his clothed cock, grinding into you earnestly. “Makes me want to try harder.”

“Ah, you don’t… you don’t have to try too hard, Prom, believe me…” you panted, holding tighter to his neck. You felt his hands ease around to your butt, squeezing it as he guided you into a rhythm along his erection. You keened a little bit louder, almost immediately forgetting yourself and where you were. Reaching down below the surface of the water, you ran a finger down to the waistband of his swim trunks, inching it lower on his hips.

“I don’t?” He replied, his own breath getting heavier as he responded by tracing a finger to your swimsuit bottoms and teasing the elastic there, moving it a little to the side. “But it’s _fun_.”

_You know what would be really fun? You fucking my brains out right now._ All of the teasing and foreplay and everything was getting to be too much for you, and you opened your mouth to actually start demanding that he take you as hard as he could, pool water and the chlorine in it bedamned.

“Whoa.”

If there was anything to snap you quicker out of a heightened state of arousal, it was the sudden interjection of another voice coming from behind you. Shrieking, you pushed Prompto off of you and turned around to see who accidentally walked in on your impromptu hot and steamy session.

Noct was standing there awkwardly, holding a large towel and obviously not expecting anyone else to be up and out at the pool at that hour… let alone accidentally waltzing in on what was going to be your very first time having pool sex with his best friend. You winced, a blush starting to creep up your neck at being almost caught in the act, and even though it was dark you could bet all the Gil you had that whatever embarrassment you were feeling was definitely quadrupled in the prince.

After a few more moments of strained silence, Noct cleared his throat and took a step back. “Uh, sorry. I’ll just… um…”

“Join us,” Prompto finished way too casually, and you turned around with the most incredulous look on your face to make sure you correctly heard what your boyfriend just said. “Excuse me, _what_?” You squeaked out, hoping that he would laugh and say it was a joke, and you could pretend to drown him to edge away the last of the uncomfortable feelings and all of you could just pretend that none of it ever happened.

His blue eyes flickered towards you for a second before looking over your head at Noct again. “Remember that one conversation we had a week or so ago, where-”

“I was drunk,” Noct blurted out too quickly, his eyes widening and pleading with Prompto to not continue the train of conversation. “Like, _really_ fucking wasted and I don’t even want to talk about it. Especially not with ______ here.”

_Okay, this is interesting._ You were pretty apprehensive still, and hadn’t quite decided how you wanted to deal with Prompto just blurting out what he did. But something told you that it had something to do with this thing they discussed, and the fact that Noct was zipping his mouth shut about it particularly in front of you had your curiosity winning out more than anything.

“So, you’re saying that you _don’t_ want ______ to know that you’ve dreamed about both of us taking her at once?” The blonde said, tapping his finger underneath his chin in mock consternation. A strangled sound was heard, and you looked back over at Noct to see him biting his lower lip and furrowing his brows at the fact that his friend had not only thrown him under the bus, but most likely backed the bus up and hit all the spots he missed the first time.

As for you, the moment your brain felt like it could restart himself, you assessed the poor embarrassed prince in front of you in a new light. It wasn’t like you didn’t find him attractive, you had just known that everything about him was off-limits. From his lineage, the pending engagement to the Oracle, and the ever-present fact that you were already involved with his high school friend, nothing like that would have ever crossed your mind.

But with the way Prompto was grinning like a coeurl behind you, and Noct’s red face in front of you, you had just learned that there was a new opportunity for some fun that would be probably right up Prom’s alley… _if_ he was telling the truth and not just fucking with his friend.

“Noct,” you spoke up, and he refused to look at you.

“I was drunk…” he repeated as if it was his shield, bringing the towel he was holding up to his face that muffled the little mantra that he was trying to chant. Sighing, you tried again. “Noct… is that true?”

A conglomerate of noises answered you, and you knew it was just the same phrase he had been offering for the past few moments. Sighing, you turned and glared at Prompto with a raised eyebrow. “You broke your friend.”

Not looking the least bit apologetic about it, Prompto closed the distance between you two and gently wrapped his arms around you. “He just doesn’t know that I’m doing him a favor. It can be his bachelor present. If you wanna, of course.”

_I definitely did not consume enough alcohol tonight._ Being put on the spot about letting two men have their way with you by your boyfriend, when one of them happened to be the most flustered and mortified Prince that the line of Lucis had ever created, was a _tad_ overwhelming. 

Sucking up your bravery and throwing away the rest of your fucks that were doing nothing but holding you back, you folded your arms. “Hypothetically speaking… if I wasn’t opposed to it… then how would you like this to go down?”

Nuzzling your cheek with his nose, you felt rather than saw his smile. “Well, _hypothetically speaking_ … you could start by kissing Noct so hard that he sees stars to make him forget about the excuses he keeps chanting to himself. I know how well you can work that tongue of yours.”

Shivering a bit at the implications Prompto brought forth in your mind at that comment, and also in anticipation for what you were going to “hypothetically” do, you steeled yourself, grabbed the edge of the pool, and lifted yourself up out of it until your feet found purchase on the smoothed concrete. With water running down all of the crevices of your body, you slowly made your way over to Noct. He didn’t turn tail and run, which was a good sign. But he just stood glued to the spot with the towel covering his face, his deep blue eyes as wide as saucers as he took in your figure approaching him.

You weren’t gonna lie to yourself right now; feeling like you had even a smidgen of enthralling power over a man was intoxicating, and gave you the confidence you needed to even put a little bit of a sway in your hips until you were right in front of him.

“Noct…” you tugged at the towel that he was holding, and it fluttered to his feet as his mouth hung slightly agape and the blush still staining his cheeks. You often thought of Prompto as cute, even when he was being particularly naughty… but Noct was simply _adorable_ right now. 

“Can I kiss you, now?” You whispered to him, and after a bit of hesitation, you saw the almost imperceptible nod as he focused entirely on the proximity of your lips to his. Your heart hammering in your chest, you closed the distance between you and placed tentative lips on his in order to test how far you could go with him. It started off as awkwardly as it had been for Noct to have walked in on you and Prom in the pool, you dealing with not having a lot of return until you insistently probed at his lips with your tongue. The moment that Noct finally allowed you entry was when he started letting go, having you carefully explore his mouth for a little bit before he met your tongue with his, and… _wow. He is a really good kisser._ You didn’t know whether or not it was because you were kissing someone else besides Prom while he was watching you do it, but the electrifying sparks that seemed to run through your veins every time your lips met was very satisfying.

“Wow…” Noct forced out when you pulled back from him, his eyes dazed as he stared at your face like he couldn’t believe either of you had even done that. Looking like he was going to teeter backwards a bit, you placed your hands on his hips to steady him… and got another idea while you were at it.

“Hey Prom,” you called back to him over your shoulder, most of your attention still on Noct. “Hypothetically speaking… should I show him what _else_ my tongue can do?”

“Oh yeah, he’d like that.”

Having all the permission you needed, you looked at Noct and winked, sinking to your knees in front of him while taking his swim trunks with you.

“_____, what are you doi- … ah,” Noct cut himself off from being mortified at the fact that you undressed him in one fell swoop when you wrapped your lips around his cock and swirled your tongue around it like it was the best lollipop in the world before taking him in as far as he could go. You got a lot of practice deep throating thanks to Prompto’s enthusiasm for blow jobs, and you were glad for the “training” as you easily let the head of his member touch the back of your throat before pulling back. You felt Noct’s thigh muscles tense as you did that, and a hand found itself tangled in your hair almost instinctively as you worked him vigorously. The towel that he’d dropped earlier was a magnificent cushion for your knees that made you feel like you could stay there all night, relishing the sounds that you were coaxing from his mouth and the feel of his fingernails against your scalp as he just held on, a bit too timid to direct you but wanting to seem like he had more control over the situation than he did.

By the time you detached yourself from his dick with an obscene pop, both of your chests were heaving with the effort you put into a magnificent bout of oral and he had put into remaining standing through all of that. _Huh, I’m kinda impressed. Even I’ve gotten good enough to make Prompto sit down when I give him a blow job._

“Holy… shit,” Noct stuttered as you got up from the ground and took him by the hand, letting him step out of his forgotten swim trunks and be led to the poolside. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Oh, it sure did. And we’re not done yet,” you stopped when you got to the reclined lounge chair that you had started the evening in and pushed him in it. As he sprawled out in a half daze, you turned to face your boyfriend who was pulling himself out of the pool now. He quickly embraced and kissed you deeply as soon as he got his feet on the ground, and at that point you weren’t sure if he was more wet than your swimsuit bottoms happened to be.

“I was actually getting a little bit jealous there, babe,” Prompto mumbled, fitting his fingers underneath the top of your bathing suit and peeling it off of you. You giggled a little bit as he greedily groped at your exposed breasts, arching your back more towards him to give him better access. “Prom, you could’ve _not_ put him on the spot and started this whole thing, you know that, right?”

Grinning, Prompto placed a kiss to your midsection as he pulled your bottoms off next. “I know. And I like knowing that you wouldn’t be half as adventurous if it wasn’t for my influence, so Noct still has me to thank for being a true best bud.”

Glancing back at the prince now that you were fully naked, you were more than amused to see that he had downed the rest of your forgotten cocktail in one fell swoop, eyeballing the scene in front of him. “Well, he’s definitely at attention if not completely overwhelmed. And… I guess I should be asking how you guys planned on sharing me.”

“Me in the front, him in the back,” Noct blurted out, slightly emboldened by the fresh shot of alcohol to his system and the stare of arousal he was in. You blinked at him for a moment, then swiveled your head back to Prompto, who winked at you.

“At the same time?” You asked, even though you knew the answer to that already. You had tried anal with Prompto a few times, but you didn’t know how to begin to handle having two men inside of you at once. The thought of it exhilarated you as much as it was intimidating.

Looking at Noct again before peering at Prompto out of the corner of your eye, you shrugged and gave the blonde a raised eyebrow. _Momma didn’t raise a quitter._

“That’s my girl,” Prompto praised, placing a kiss to your lips before shuffling off to his bag that was left somewhere off to the side since arriving. He bent down and rummaged through what you assumed would be extra flip flops, towels, and sunscreen before unearthing a pink and black conspicuous bottle from it all and coming back over.

“… you seriously brought lube to this party?” You said incredulously. “Did you plan this on happening this whole time and Noct is just playing dumb right now??”

Shaking his head, he let out a laugh. “No, but that would’ve been too perfect. But I will say that I wanted to be prepared for anything.”

“You sound like Specs, Prom,” Noct drawled, placing his fingers in circles and placing them over his eyes to simulate glasses and adopted his best imitation of his advisor’s accent. “‘Best to always be prepared, Noct.’ Next you’ll be coming up with a new recipe.”

Climbing into the chair and onto his lap, you shut up Noct’s slightly delirious ramble by kissing him silent. “Okay, pretty boy, let’s keep it focused, shall we?” He nodded obediently, and you indulged him with a smile as you reached down between your legs and lined his member up with your entrance. Taking a deep breath, you lowered yourself slowly down onto him, relishing the feel of finally having stimulation where you had been craving it for so long. Noct’s mouth hung open at the sensation of your heat enveloping him completely, and his head lolled to the side as he breathed out.

“ _Fuck…_ I didn’t think anything could top what your mouth did,” he moaned, flexing his hips slightly and causing you to bite your lip and meet the action before you could stop yourself. It felt almost too good to have him sheathed inside you, and you kept wondering how much more you would be able to take once Prompto joined in before turning into a pile of mush on both of them. As soon as you finished that thought, a cool sensation was felt dripping down your crack, and the familiarity of Prompto’s fingers was working at your tight hole shortly afterward, preparing you for what you were really bracing for.

“You ready, babe?” Prompto asked, smoothing a hand along the planes of your back as you felt him carefully situate himself behind you on the edge of the chair. “Just let me set the rhythm. All you have to do is _feel_.”

And then he was slowly fitting his cock inside you, making your focus immediately switch from your cunt to your ass. Gasping as he eased himself inch by inch past your ring, you were glad that Noct had the presence to not move yet until his friend was fully seated within you. You felt… _full._ More full than you had ever been in your life, no matter what you’d you had experimented with in your years of sexual exploration with and without Prompto in it. Gingerly, you placed your hands on Noct’s chest to brace yourself up as needed. There was a little shake in your arms as you adjusted as much as you could to having both men sheathed to the hilt inside of you.

Then, they started moving.

True to his word, Prompto set the pace, rocking you onto Noct and pulling back just in time for Noct to follow through with the motion. The result was a never-ending symphony of sensation as you glided between them like a pendulum, not really moving much of yourself at all but feeling like you were endlessly swaying between the two bodies. You summed it up as being almost a conduit of sexual energy for them both, filled to the brim with it and losing yourself to both of their desires in the process. Your moans matched the grunts and gasps of breaths that they emitted as the tempo gradually increased, and you really hoped that no one else would mistakenly walk in on the lewd scene that was taking place at the poolside. _Although I will say that the thrill of being caught adds a certain something to it all._

Right as you were ramping up to your orgasm, Noct came suddenly, his eyes fluttering as it took him by complete surprise and unleashing the most beautiful sound you had heard him make yet. _Is this boy going to make me fall in love with him, too?_ The sensation of his cock pulsing within you finally brought on your own release, and your head fell back as you choked on the intensity of it. Taking that as an invitation, Prompto took a handful of your hair and gave you a few more good hard pumps before cumming deep into your ass, leaning forward to bite your shoulder as he rode it out.

You had to wait until your boyfriend disconnected himself from you before you could move, and by the time he did, all you could do was collapse right on top of Noct’s chest. The prince had slipped out of you by then, and you were left listening to the beating of his heart while feeling the cum from both of them languidly leak out of you.

“You guys are so cute. Kinda want to take a picture,” Prompto joked, sitting on the edge of the lounge chair and caressing the back of your leg.

“You’d better not, Prom. We have enough dirty photos to embarrass ourselves for the next century, let alone dragging the crown prince into a scandal,” you muttered from your place under Noct’s chin.

“I can just see the headline: ‘Prince of Lucis loses his virginity on a wild night of partying and drinking!’” Prompto announced dramatically, acting as if he was holding up a tabloid magazine.

It took a little bit for what he said to sink in, but you shot straight up when it finally did. “THE FUCK? I TOOK NOCT’S VIRGINITY??”

“By the Six, you’re really loud with that, calm down,” Noct complained, looking like every bit of him was fighting off sleep. “Kinda didn’t wanna tell you because it might have ruined the mood. Thanks, by the way. Can’t think of a better way to have my cherry popped.” He lifted a weary thumbs up before flopping his arm back down.

“And you didn’t even want me telling her. I’ll be reminding you of this for a long time, Noct,” Prompto gloated, standing up and stretching. “I know what I’m talking about when it comes to these things.”

Sitting there in a small state of shock, you eventually laid back down on Noct’s chest, laughing silently. “Such a devious little shit you are, Prom.”

You heard a splash as the blonde jumped right back into the pool. “Yeah, but you wouldn’t have me any other way.”


End file.
